Summer Dance in the Shack
by Half of a Butterfly
Summary: One-Shot, Female!Dipper AU. Dipper is being forced to go to the summer dance by Mabel, Candy, and Grenda even though she doesn't want to. Dipper hates every minute of it, at least until a man in a gold suit comes and sweeps her off her feet.


**PLEASE READ: **

**Alright, so in this one shot, you need to know a few things for it to make sense: **

**1.) Dipper is a girl. That's right, Female!Dipper. XD**

**2.) Dipper and Bill have been meeting in the forest every day for about two-three weeks, and they have decided to be friends, even though Bill is kinda evil. And yes, the episode 'Dreamscapers' did happen, but Gideon didn't get the shack.**

**3.) The twins are 16-ish in this one, and Dipper is slightly taller than Mabel. **

Dipper hurried up to her room with the newest book in a series that she was currently addicted to- 'The Starving Recreational Activities'. She had been waiting for this book for months (She had told Bill about it millions of times, and begged that he used his powers to get one for her early, but he always said no) and she was ecstatic that it was here. She climbed the stairs in a rush, ready to sit down in her room and read.

However, as soon as she opened the door, her face fell. Mabel was sitting in the floor with her friends, having a makeover. Mabel looked up to see who it was, and at the sight of her sister, grinned.

"Hey, Dippy! You made it just in time! We're giving each other makeovers for the dance!"

"Yeah, no. I'm not going."

Mabel's face fell slightly. "Why not? It'll be fun! And maybe you'll meet a boy!"

"I don't want to meet a boy, Mabel. I like being alone."

Mabel pouted. "You're a sad, sad loner, Dipping Sauce."

Dipper shrugged. She was cool with that. She was about to tell Mabel exactly what she thought of the stupid dance, but when she looked towards her twin she stopped. Mable was crying. Well, half crying. She was trying not to cry.

Dipper sighed."Fine, Mabel. I'll go. But no makeup."

Mabel's face brightened. "Really? Thank you! We can all stay with each other so we don't get lonely, and we don't have to talk to boys or anything. We could just talk to each other! It'll be fun!"

Dipper nodded halfheartedly. "Yeah. Fun."

She walked over to her closet and opened it, looking for a dress.

Mabel laughed, thinking that there was no way in the world that Dipper would own such a girly thing as a dress. "Dipper, you don't have anything to wear! I'll get you something from my closet."

"I actually do have something, Mabel. I am a girl." Dipper pulled out an old, long-forgotten dress. It was a short, dark blue one with a black belt in the middle. It was simple, just like Dipper liked.

Candy and Grenda smiled and clapped, saying things like 'Nice dress Dipper!' or 'Wonderful choice, Dipper!"

Mabel frowned. "Let me bedazzle it for you."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "No. I like it how it is."

"It's too boring! It needs something!"

Dipper knew better than to argue with her sister, so she reached back into the closet and pulled out a black bow tie. Attaching it to the front (It was a clip-on) he held it up again.

"Better?"

"... A little. I guess it'll work."

"Good." Dipper walked into the bathroom to change and do her hair, closing the door behind her. After taking off her normal clothes (and her beloved cap), She put on the dress, frowning at how tight it was against her chest and stomach. At least it was short and strapless, so if she needed to run she could. She combed her short, brown hair before clipping on a black butterfly hair bow. She wore Converse for shoes.

She walked out into the room, blushing lightly at how much skin she was showing. Mabel nodded in approval, while Grenda and Candy's mouths dropped open.

"You look amazing, Dipper!" Candy said.

"I guess. Are you guys ready?" Dipper asked.

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Almoosstt..." Mabel added a huge bow to the top of her head. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Dipper rolled her eyes at her sister's child-like attitude. "Alright, let's go,"

The four of them walked out the door and downstairs, with Mabel wearing a long Sweater-dress and leggings, Candy wearing a green, thin strap dress, and Grenda wearing a pink and purple dress.

The dance was in the main part of the shack, where the store typically was. Earlier that day, they had all been forced to come in and move the stuff to the spare rooms where no one would notice, and they had to cover the things that couldn't be moved with tarps. All in all, the room didn't look to shabby.

They all sat down at a table in the back, choosing to comment on guys instead of actually dance.

"Look at him!" Mabel said, pointing to a black headed boy who was tall and muscled.

"Ooh! He's flexy!" Candy commented.

"Yeah, I'd tap that." Grenda said.

Dipper shrugged, not caring.

"What about him?!"

"Oh, man! He's the best!"

"No, look at him!"

"Look at his butt!"

"Ooh, look at that guy dancing!"

"Once again, his butt!"

"No one wants to look at their butts, Grenda."

"I do!"

"Oooooh, guys! Look at him!"

"Oh, yes!"

"What do you think, Dipper?"

Dipper shrugged again. "I don't know. He's nice, I guess."

"Come ooooooooon! Work with me! Just attempt to do this!" Mabel whined.

Dipper sighed, and looked around. "I guess he looks nice," she said, pointing towards some ginger kid.

Mabel nodded. "Yeah, he looks- WOAH."

"What?"

"Girls, look at that!"

"Oh, man!"

Dipper sighed again, still choosing to ignore them.

"He's... perfect!" Candy gasped.

"I want him!" Grenda said.

"He's... amazing." Mabel's mouth dropped open.

Dipper rolled his eyes, hoping that if he looked in the direction that they were, they would leave him looked over towards the man, before letting out a light gasp, much to the happiness of the other girls. It was Bill who was standing there, in his human form, of course. He was wearing his normal attire, black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a long gold suit jacket, along with his typical bow tie and thin, tall top hat.

The girls began talking immediately.

"Dang, he's cute. Look at his hair!"

"It's so bright and curly!"

"And his eyes!"

"Well, eye. Is that an eye patch?"

"Why would he have that?"

"Maybe he's a war veteran?"

"Maybe he was born with it."

The three thought for a moment before Mabel elbowed them to get their attention and began whispering.

"Guys, look at Dipper!"

The other two did as told, before smacking their hands over their mouths to cover their laughter.

Dipper was sitting in front of them with her jaw dropped and eyes not blinking. She stared at the man for a few more moments before realizing what she was doing and snapped her mouth shut. She blushed and looked towards Mabel, and blushed harder when she saw that her sister and her friends were laughing.

"What? You guys were looking too!"

"Yeah, but you were checking him out!" Mabel laughed harder.

"No! No I wasn't!" Dipper defended.

"You totally were!"

Dipper put her head down on the table, groaning.

The trio kept laughing, before they heard a voice come from above.

"Is this seat taken?"

They all looked up at the new person, before their eyes widened. They didn't notice when he walked up, and they really didn't want him to think badly of them.

"Er... What?" Grenda asked.

The man gestured to the seat next to Dipper. "Is this seat taken?"

"Nope, you can sit there," Candy said, still laughing lightly at Dipper.

Bill happily obliged, pulling out the chair and sitting. "Now, what are you dear ladies talking about?"

Dipper spoke, but her voice was muffled by the table. "Go away, Bill."

"What was that, dearie? I couldn't hear you."

"Don't mind her," Grenda said. "She just hates people."

"Is that so?" Bill grinned. Turning towards Dipper, he leaned down and said, "Apparently you hate me."

Dipper groaned in annoyance, keeping her head on the table.

The trio laughed at Bill's joke, trying to seem cute so they could score a dance with him.

Dipper turned her head so it was still on the table but he could see Bill. "I said go away."

"That wouldn't be any fun. I think I'll stay."

Dipper sat up and crossed her arms, pouting.

"That's adorable," Bill commented.

"Shut up, Bill," Dipper said, slouching in her chair a bit.

"I don't think I will, Dippy," Bill retorted, the grin still fresh on his face.

"Wait," Mabel broke in. "You two know each other?"

"Yes," Bill said dramatically, putting a hand over his heart. "We are practically in love."

The girl's (Minus Dipper) mouths dropped.

"We'll just leave you two alone," Mabel whispered suggestively before leaving with her friends to go hide and spy on the couple.

Dipper rolled her eyes. "Bill, why are you here?"

"To see you! You told me about this dance, and how you were going to read instead. I loo- er, guessed that Mabel would force you into it, so I decided I'd show up."

"Guessed."

"Yup."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "You didn't just look into the future."

"Who, me? No."

Dipper sighed again. "Look, I don't want to be here, and you're not helping."

Bill shrugged. "Meh, it's not too bad. What do you do at these dances, anyways?"

Dipper paused, before speaking in a 'no duh' tone."You dance."

"Oh. You wanna do that, then?"

"Do what?"

"Dance."

"Er... sure, I guess. I've got nothing better to do."

"Great!"

Bill stood up and held out his hand towards the younger female, who in turn took it gently.

The two walked to the dance floor, right at the time that Soos changed the music into slower, gentler music.

Diper wrapped her slender, pale arms over Bills shoulders and around to the back of his neck, and Bill wrapped his around her waist.

Bill pulled her a little closer, as not to get in anyone's way, before smiling down at her. "You know, you look lovely tonight."

"Oh! Um, thanks, I think."

"You are completely adorable when you stutter."

Dipper blushed. "Thanks, and you... er... you're cute when you're being romantic."

Bill laughed lightly. "Thank you. I like you're bowtie."

Dipper looked down. "Oh yeah, we match, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do."

Dipper looked back up into Bill's eyes. "What exactly are you doing?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't play with me like that, Bill. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I do."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Bill," Dipper gave him a serious look.

"Alright, I think I might like you. Maybe."

Dipper smiled. "Maybe?"

"Yeah."

"Why maybe?"

"I don't know. I'm never 100% sure about something. I just wish I knew if you like me back."

Dipper paused. "I do."

Bill grinned. "Good." He leaned down and planted a firm kiss on her lips, pulling her closer.

Dipper kissed back, standing on her toes to try and reach his lips better.

Unfortunately, their kiss was cut short by two things. One, Mabel and the girls had freaked out about it and knocked over the snack table that they were hiding under, and two, Stan had noticed.

Stan marched up to the two, a frown on his face.

"Who are you and why are you touching my niece?"

Dipper's eyes widened, and Bill held her protectively.

"I'm me, and I'm kissing her."

Stan crossed his arms. "And why do you think you can do that?"

"She didn't seem to mind, or be hurt by it. Thus, I deem it okay in my book."

"Well it's not fine in mine."

"Pity," Bill held the frightened Dipper closer to himself.

Soos had seen the two, and knowing what would probably happen, he began shooing people out, saying that he was sorry but they needed to go.

Meanwhile, Stan stared at Bill in disbelief, choosing whether or not he wanted to fight this guy. After a moment, he decided that yes, he did. Dipper didn't need to think that she could date whoever she wanted. She needed permission.

Stan yanked Dipper away, causing her to yelp and fall to the floor.

Dipper winced and rubbed her ankle, freezing when she heard Bill's voice in her head.

"_Will it upset you if I shake him up a little?_"

Dipper paused for a moment, before thinking back. "_No, he deserves it. Just don't be too rough on him._"

"_That seems fair._"

Bill turned towards Stan, eyes tinted red. "Was that really necessary?"

"It got her away from you, so yes. Now back off and go home."

Bill took a threatening step towards Stan. "You will find it wise not to speak to me that way."

"Oh really? And why is that?" Stan stepped forward as well.

Bill grabbed Stan by the shirt in an iron grip, pulling him close to his face. In an angry whisper, he said, "Because I am capable of many things, Moon. You should know that."

Stan's eyes grew wide. "Bill?" he whispered back.

Bill only glared in return. "You better be glad that Pine Tree told me to be gentle on you."

"Dipper knows about you?"

"Yes. She also fought me. And defeated me."

"That's impossible! Why didn't I know this?"

"Dipper has learned not to tell you everything. She know's you don't believe her." Deciding to end the conversation, Bill threw the old man to the ground, walked over to Dipper, and held out a hand, offering her help.

Dipper took the hand and stood up, smiling up at him. "Thanks, Bill."

"Anytime, Pine Tree."

**Fin**

**One billion thanks to my Beta, Ramblings Productions! Go check 'em out! **


End file.
